The Ancient Kings
by Nirina Illusier
Summary: hello! what do you get when you mix the past ruler of Lower Egypt, and the past ruler of Upper Egypt? My story! It explains more about the story inside, Please R&R! Yay! Now you can read it! Thank you Bierrezbride for help w the title!
1. Yay! To the Beach!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will........ the only things I own are Nikki and Nellie, and of course the other forms of Bakura, Jounuchi (sp?), Anzu, and Honda.  
  
A.N. Alright, this is an AU, Yami Bakura doesn't exist (sorry YB fans), Seto isn't in the story(sorry again), and Anzu was a ruler of Lower Egypt in her past life and Yami was ruler of Upper Egypt(of course you all probably know that), Jounuchi, and Honda are Anzu's guardians that she created in the shadow realm, and Bakura and Nellie are Yami's guardians he made in the shadow realm, it explains more in the story. This takes place in modern times. Enough of my jabbering, on with the story!  
  
Hikari to Yami /blah/  
  
Yami to Hikari //blah//  
  
@@explains the background@@  
  
@@When our story begins, we see Yugi and co. sitting in Yugi's living room@@  
  
Nikki: It's so hot.........,   
  
Jounuchi: Yeah, I'm burning up,   
  
Nellie: Oh stop whining!,   
  
Nikki: Why? You know not all of us lived in Egypt half of their life,.......   
  
Bakura: Nikki has a point Nellie,   
  
Nellie: *sweatdrop* .......oh......hmpf!,   
  
Yami: could you guys stop arguing and figure out a way for us to cool down?!,   
  
Yugi: we wouldn't be having this problem if Jounuchi and Honda were more careful,   
  
Honda: Hey!! It's not my fault that Jou can't catch a stupid ball!,   
  
Jounuchi: You threw it too hard!,   
  
Honda: you were suppose to catch it though,   
  
Jounuchi: but you threw it too hard!!,   
  
Anzu: will you two shut up?!,   
  
Honda and Jounuchi: sorry.....   
  
Anzu: better, now why don't we got to the beach?,   
  
Nikki: that's an awesome idea ,   
  
Bakura: well what are we waiting for?! Lets go!,   
  
Nellie: hold on.....don't you all have to ask your parents?,   
  
Jounuchi: my pops won't care,   
  
Honda: my mom okayed it,   
  
Anzu: so did my mom,   
  
Bakura: and my dad is on the dig with your grandma Nikki, and your grandpa Yugi.,   
  
Yami: you guys panned this didn't you?,   
  
All(except me and Yami): Yep!!,   
  
Nellie and Yami: alright lets go,   
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!!   
  
@@So they all headed to the beach but on their way there, something happened to Nellie and Bakura..........@@  
  
Honda: *jokingly* Jous a little puppy dog,   
  
Jounuchi: don't make me hurt you man.....,   
  
Honda: Hah, like you could,   
  
Anzu: oh shut up, you two are giving me a headache!,   
  
Honda and Jounuchi: *lapse into silence*,   
  
Nikki: *starts giggling*,   
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* /oh brother....../,   
  
Yami: //*sigh*...I know.....they.....//,   
  
Yugi: /*concerned* what is it Yami?/,   
  
Yami: //something doesn't feel right.......where are Nellie and Bakura?//,   
  
Yugi: *looks around* / they're not anywhere in sight!!/ "guys we have a problem!",   
  
Anzu: what is it Yugi?,   
  
Nikki: *stops and looks around and gasps* where are Bakura and Nellie?! *eyes tear up* ,I can't feel their presence.,  
  
@@Yami separates from Yugi@@   
  
Yami: They're near.....follow me!  
  
@@so they all follow Yami to a deserted alley@@  
  
Yami: they are in here,   
  
Nikki: yeah! I can feel their presence now!,   
  
Anzu: *raises voice* Bakura, Nellie, come out here so we can see you!,  
  
@@ as they are looking around they all of a sudden see 2 glowing balls of lights float down in front of them @@  
  
Nellie: Yami...... we have a problem......,   
  
Bakura: We don't know how to transform back into our false forms,........   
  
Nikki and Yugi: false forms?!,   
  
Nellie and Bakura: Yep!,   
  
Anzu: why are you guys glowing?,   
  
Nellie: *sigh* you know how Bakura and I told about our past life in Egypt and how we had diffrent forms?,   
  
All (except Yami): Yeah,   
  
Bakura: well right now we look like we did back in Egypt,   
  
Nikki: *excitedly* can we see?!,   
  
Bakura and Nellie: *look at each other and sigh* very well...,  
  
@@ as everyone is watching, the light around Bakura and Nellie fades and they are now visible @@  
  
everyone: *gasp*,  
  
A.N.- hehe I'll leave it right here, and if I get at least 5 reviews I'll continue it. So please R&R, and flames are welcome too. Hopefully, if this one didn't get messed up as well, you might be able to follow the story a little better. 


	2. Secrets are discovered

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Yugi or any characters other characters from the show, but any unknown characters are mine.  
  
A.N.- -WAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I got 3 reviews!! I'm so happy! Anywho our story left off where everyone was gonna see Nellie and Bakura's shadow forms. So now....ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari to Yami /blah/  
  
Yami to Hikari //blah//   
  
***********************************************  
  
@@ As everyone was watching Bakura and Nellie, the light around them faded and they were now visible@@  
  
everyone: *gasp*   
  
**************************************   
  
@@ The sight that met their eyes was amazing! Nellie's chin length hair was silver w/ gold highlights, her eyes were gold too, she had fox ears on the top of her head , and a fox tail. She was wearing what looked like a white swimsuit w/ a gold skirt over it, and a long, flowing gold cape that covered her shoulders. She had no shoes and white angel wings. Bakura's hair was gold w/ silver highlights and he had silver eyes. He was wearing an outfit exactly like the Celtic Guardians, except, it was white and silver, he didn't have any shoes on either and he had black angel wings.@@  
  
Nikki and Yugi: Wow................,   
  
Anzu: *thinking* crap....this could jeprodize our mission,   
  
Jounuchi: *thinking* well shiznit!,   
  
Honda: *thinking* were screwed!,   
  
Yami: *amused* I think they all think your shadow forms are really cool.........maybe I should just leave you this way.,   
  
Bakura and Nellie: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!,   
  
Yami: *chuckle* alright calm down........think about your false forms and you will turn back into them.,  
  
@@So Bakura and Nellie close their eyes and think about their false forms and they turn back into them@@  
  
Nellie: Oh jeeze, that's better, but now it feels weird without my wings!,   
  
Bakura: Well I never liked them so I'm happy they're gone.,   
  
Nellie: Now that that's over with......lets go swimming!  
  
@@ At a secluded area at the beach@@  
  
Yami: AHHHH!!! My hair, you got my hair wet gosh dang it!,   
  
Yugi: *giggle* well then get a cap and get in the water and swim with us!,   
  
Yami: NO! I don't want to!, N  
  
Nellie: *whispers to Bakura* hey, lets pick him up and throw him in the water,   
  
Bakura: *whispers back* hehe lets do it!,  
  
@@So Nellie and Bakura sneak up behind Yami, grab his arms...........@@  
  
Yami: Yipe! What are you 2 doing?! Put me down right now!,   
  
Bakura: *laughs evily* nope!,   
  
Nellie: say hi to the water Yami!,  
  
@@.............and throw him in the water@@  
  
Yami: *sputter* I'm gonna kill you guys!,   
  
Everyone: *laughing hysterically*,   
  
Yami: *gets out of water while muttering curses in Ancient Egyptian*,   
  
Nellie: *gasp* Yami! How dare you use such foul language?! I'm gonna have to punish you for that! *takes Yami by the arm and chucks him back in the water*,   
  
Everyone: *starts laughing again*,   
  
Yami: *starts yelling curses in Egyptian at Nellie*,   
  
Nellie: *rolls eyes* when will you ever learn..........?,   
  
Yugi: *giggles* maybe if you stop throwing him in the water he will stop saying whatever he is saying to you.,   
  
Nellie: but its fun throwing him in the water!,   
  
Anzu: well maybe he is getting tired of getting thrown in the water!,   
  
Nellie: Ooooooo..........Anzus' mad......you like Yami ya?,   
  
Anzu: *turns scarlet* No, I do NOT have a crush on him! I just think you should stop!,   
  
Nellie: No I don't have to, and besides I only take orders from Yami! I still say you like him!,   
  
Anzu: SHUT UP!!!!!! *blows Nellie back into the cliff side*,   
  
Jounuchi and Honda: *thinking* uh oh.........our cover's blown!!!!!!!,   
  
Nikki: Nellie!!!! *swims over to her* are you alright?!,   
  
Nellie: *groans* owie............*falls into the water and doesn't come back up*  
  
A.N.- - hehe, uh oh!! What happens to Nellie?! How did Anzu blow her back with that much force......Anzu isn't who she appears to be!!!! Find out what happens in my next chapter! See Ya!! 


End file.
